The Wolf's Angel
by BethanyClaire
Summary: This is a Twilight and Shadowhunter crossover. It is a Jacob Black imprint story. Bethany has just lost the love of her life. She's broken and the guilt is eating her slowly. Jacob is sad and heartbroken because Sam has ordered him to stay away from Bella. Will Jacob mend Bethany's broken heart or will he break her beyond repair?


_***Set during New MoonAfter Jacob Phases***_

_***Dream***_

_I was walking through the forest past midnight. I had a night vision rune, so I could see clearly in the darkness. The reason I was walking in the woods at this ungodly hour is because I had received a message from my boyfriend Nathan saying that he wanted me to meet him somewhere in the woods because he needed my help._

_His message didn't say what kind of help he needed and I was curious to find out. I stopped walking at the tree line when I came into view with a beautiful meadow. I crouched down, on alert, searching for Nate or any other movements. Once I saw no movements in the meadow or in the tree line I slowly stood up and walked gradually into the meadow; I was still looking around for any movements. Where the hell is he?! He told me to meet him here. If this is one of his pranks I'm going to kick his ass! When I was about half way in the meadow there was a bright light behind me. _

_At first, I thought it was probably Nate holding his witch light, but when I turned around the smirk that I had on my face faded and my whole body tensed. There was a blue fire behind me that rose to the tops of the trees. Neither the trees nor the grass seemed to burn with the intensity of the fire; this was clearly a sign of warlock magic._

_Suddenly, the fire spread around the meadow in a circle. I turned around and saw that there was still a small opening across the meadow. I was about to run to it, but I froze mid-step. Out of the opening came a man. I blinked and squinted my eyes to get a better look at the man. He had pale hair that looked almost white in the light of the blue fire. His face was lined with small wrinkles around his eyes and a smirk appeared on his face when he saw me. He looked to be about in his thirties and his eyes shone black in the darkness of the night. My eyes widened slightly when I saw that he was wearing – Shadowhunter Gear._

_He casually walked closer to me and stopped when he was right in front of me. If I reached out my hand I would have been able to touch him. My whole body was tense and on alert. He stared at me with curious eyes and had a slight amused expression on his face. _

_Wait! Why is this man here where Nate was supposed to be? Who is he? Where's the hell is Nate?! I frowned slightly, finding my voice I asked him in the coldest tone I could manage, "Where's Nathan?" "Dead," he answered without hesitating. I felt my heart beat faster in my chest and I felt my palms get moist with sweat. "You're lying! Stop playing games and tell me where he is!" I growled at him through clenched teeth. I put my hand on top of a seraph blade on my belt to intimidate him, but he still had an amused expression. I really wanted to punch that stupid and creepy smirk off his ugly ass face! "You let him die. I guess you didn't love him as much as you said you did. You didn't save him. He trusted you and you let him die. Slowly and painfully. His last words were 'Beth why'," he said and grinned widely. That took me off guard and I took an involuntary step back. I let Nate die?! Nate! Nate the love of my life! What? No, no Beth he's lying to you. Nate – Nate can't be dead! No he – he can't be. My breathing became erratic and I felt light headed. _

_The man took a step closer to me and I pulled out a seraph blade. "Ithuriel," I said through gritted teeth and it burned brightly. Anger burned in my veins. The only thing I wanted to do was rip this man to pieces. I swung at him with all the power I had, but he dodged it and kicked me in the ribs – hard and sent me flying back. Pain shot through my body and when I looked up I saw that the man was standing over me._

_The seraph blade that I had dropped was in his hand. "Now you shall carry his death like a weight on your conscious," he said this to me and grinned. He brought the blade down and struck me on the head with it. My vision clouded and the world was slipping from me, but before I slipped into unconsciousness I whispered the only name I could think of, "Nathan."_

_***End of Dream***_

I woke with a start – my eyelids popping open wide – and gasped. I sat up and looked around hastily. I was breathing hard and my heart was pounding rapidly against my rib cage. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I realized I was in my bedroom. It was just a dream I thought. I stiffened, "But it wasn't just a dream," I whispered to myself. I thought the words that I couldn't endure to say out loud. It was a memory.

My stomach turned and I suddenly felt light headed. I jumped up from my bed and bolted to the bathroom in my room. Just in time too! I puked out everything that I had ate which I have to admit wasn't very much. When I was done I flushed the toilet and sat back against the wall. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against my knees. My body was shaking violently and I took long deep breaths to try to cease the shaking. I clenched my fists and my teeth – hard.

When the shaking stopped I opened my eyes slowly and took one last deep breath before getting up and walking over to the sink. I splashed cold water on my face and brushed my teeth. When I was finished I stared at my reflection in the mirror. It was like staring at a familiar stranger.

My eyes, which were blue, looked blank and empty. My hair, which was in a fish tail braid, looked almost black in the light instead of dark brown. My cheeks had no color in them, so it made my already pale face look even paler than usual. The paleness also made the dark circles under my eyes look even more prominent on my oval face. I hadn't been eating well, so I could clearly see my cheek bones.

My eyes wandered down to where my stomach was. I put both of my hands on my waist and could feel and see my rib cages through my tank top.( /pajamas/set?id=142014282) I lifted my shirt, revealing my stomach and gasped quietly. On my stomach there were many bruises and cuts that I myself had made not too long ago. I took an involuntary step back and let go of my shirt, so that it covered my cut and bruised stomach. What would Nate think if he saw me like this? Would he be disgusted with me? Would he care? Would he blame me for his death? Would... would he hate me? I backed up until my back hit the wall. My eyes stung and filled with water.

I ran out of the bathroom as fast as I could and jumped onto my bed. The impact made my whole body ache, but I ignored the pain and got under the thick heavy blanket that was on my bed. I suddenly felt really tired, so I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep – but sleep wouldn't come. I opened my eyes and turned to face the window in my room.

It was still dark outside; the clock on my bedside table said it was one in the morning. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks and stained my pillow. I rubbed my eyes hard and sat up. I took a deep breath and got up. I crossed the room to where my punching bag hung from the ceiling. It was in the corner of my room. I opened the window and the chilly air made my body shiver, but I didn't feel cold. I put on my boxing gloves and started punching the bag. I welcomed the numbness like an old friend and let it take over my body. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but the next thing I knew was that the night turned into day.

My brain and body had been numb for the past couple of hours and I was barley starting to feel something again. I blinked a couple of times and stopped. My arms and legs were stiff from standing and punching for so long. I stretched; when I was done stretching I closed the window and walked into my bathroom.

I turned on the water to warm, stripped naked, and got into the shower. The warm water made my cold and aching body feel much better. My stomach stung when the water touched it, but I just ignored it like always. As usual, I washed my hair with my favorite green apple smelling shampoo and conditioner, and my body with my favorite watermelon body wash. I ran my hair under the water one last time, before shutting the water off and climbing out. I wrapped a towel around my body and tied my hair into a messy bun.

I walked back into my bedroom and went over to my closet. Today was going to be my first day of tenth grade at La Push High school. I decided on wearing this ( /cgi/set?id=143345319). I put on my black combat boots and placed a knife in my right boot and my stele in my left boot; they were glamoured of course. When I was done getting dressed I went back into my bathroom to do my hair.

I took my hair down from the messy bun I had put it in and brushed it. After I blow dried it I let it fall in its natural dark brown waves that reached my waist. I do not like to wear make-up, so I just left my face natural. I almost always left it natural, since I have clear skin. I walked back to my bedroom and walked out to the kitchen.

I made a hot cup of coffee, and added sugar and crème. I sat down at the kitchen table after I got my laptop from my bedroom. I used one hand to open up my laptop to check my email while I held the coffee cup in my left hand. I had one new message from one of my best friends. Her name is Joselyn, but I call her Elle for short. Elle had been a great friend to me in the past. She took great care of me when I went into a very deep depression because Nate had died. I never told anyone, not even her about what really happened that day. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay her what she did for me.

The day I told her I was leaving the institute she cried so much. I assured her that I would be alright and that thanks to her I was able to almost be the person I once was. She let me go with one condition; that I email her frequently to keep her up to date on what was happening with me. I agreed of course; it was the only thing I could do to show her my gratitude. I told her that I would be back soon; I just needed time for myself, so I could get better.

To: Bethany

From: Joselyn

Hey Bethy, how have you been doing? I just wanted to inform you that Daniel is back from his mission. He keeps asking non-stop about you and I seriously have no idea what to tell him. I miss you so much. When are you going to come back home?

To: Joselyn

From: Bethany

Hey Elle, I have been doing much better, thanks for asking. Tell Danny to email me please! I haven't seen or talked to him in a while and I miss him so much! If you could please, please give him my email I will love you even more, if that's even possible! I miss you too. I will go back home soon.

I took a deep breath after I wrote those last words. Every time she asks me when I am going back home I always say "soon" or "in a couple weeks". It breaks my heart to know that I am lying to her. The truth is I don't want to go home – ever. I don't plan to go back there again. The memories hurt too much. Everything there reminds me of him and I don't think I can live in the place where I met him and where I saw him for the last time… knowing it was my fault that I lost him; I didn't get there quick enough to save him.

My name is Bethany Claire Penrose. I am a Shadowhunter. I moved to La Push, Washington, just a couple of months ago after Nate died. I am the last living relative of my family line. My parents were both murdered by demons when I was five; I am currently fifteen years old. I moved to the London institute to finish my training after my parents were killed. I have lived there all my life. My dad's name is Gabriel William Penrose and my mom's name is Mary Alice Lockwood. I didn't really miss my parents much since I can't remember them very well because I was so young when they died, but that doesn't mean I never thought what it would be and feel like to have them here with me.

Tears were freely running down my cheeks and I wiped them away impatiently. I hated crying! It made me feel weak and out of control. I got bored after a couple of minutes, so I connected the speakers, which were in my living room, to my computer. I put on a random song and sang along with it as I cleaned up the house. Through everything music has always been there for me. I will never stop listening to music because it's the only thing that makes me feel okay. I love how you connect to some of the lyrics. It makes me feel that I am not entirely alone and that someone out there has lived, experienced, and felt the same thing I have.

First, I swept the kitchen and vacuumed the living room. I then made my bed, washed the dishes, and threw my dirty clothes in the hamper; I planned to go to the laundry mat in Forks when I had time. I didn't have to clean much since my apartment is not that big. My apartment is on the third floor of the building. It has one bedroom and one bathroom, and a small kitchen which is connected to the living room. I fell in love with it instantly when I saw it for the first time; it looked so cozy, small and perfect for me to live by myself.

I walked back into my bedroom after throwing the clothes in the hamper and looked at the clock by my bed. It was about to be seven forty and school started at eight. I sighed and looked in the mirror one more time and brushed my teeth. I picked up my backpack, which was by the front door, and walked over to the elevator after locking the door. Once I was outside I walked over to where my car was parked. It is a white 2007 Ford Fussion. I unlocked it and threw my backpack in the passenger seat. I turned on the radio and turned up the volume. I smiled to myself as I pressed the gas and drove to school. I wonder what a mundane school is like. I guess I'll see...


End file.
